A Burning Sky
by JFVM
Summary: We were vampires and she was human. We were endangering her life by even existing.


There were days when I begged God to let me sleep. He obviously never gave me what I wanted, but why should he? After all I was an eternally damned monster. After all, I wasn't even supposed to exist.

_Edward, are you okay? _Alice thought, breaking me out of my rivier.

"I'm fine, Alice," I lied lamely. "Just thinking about visiting Denali."

They all gave me weird looks but believed me. Alice didn't look convinced, yet she didn't protest aloud. She tried not to think about it, unsuccessfully. I pushed her thoughts away.

The others were waiting for me to get out. I wasn't ready to step out into the rain, not yet. I didn't want to listen to the overwhelming thoughts of the humans around me.

After some harsh thoughts from Emmett and Rosalie and a few moments of silence, I was able to convince myself to get out of the car.

I heard a few muted gasps as I exited into the drizzle. I sighed; all humans were the same. They only wanted what they couldn't have.

_Edward, don't mind the humans, _I pushed Jasper's thoughts to the back of my mind. I diminished the buzzing in my head unconsciously, out of habit. I stalked through the muggy, loud, and crowded hallway of Forks High School. A few times my concentration slipped into mind. I noticed most of them were thinking of the new student, Isabella Swan. So, Chief Swan's daughter was finally in Forks.

I dropped my tray on the table. Our table was in the back corner of the little cafeteria. I was the first person in the lunchroom. That was peculiar, considering I hadn't rushed.

I heard Alice before I saw her. _I hope Edward's feeling better... Oh, hey, Edward!_ Alice walked in with Jasper. She had his hand in a vice grip. Jasper smiled,_ Hello, Edward. Glad to see you're feeling better._ Alice grabbed two trays and handed on to Jasper. Food was just a prop. We never ate, and I was sure more than one student had noticed our eating — or non-eating — habits.

I looked up, away from the repulsive food and into Alice's dark eyes. I had to make a mental note to take Alice and Jasper hunting tonight. It had been too long — almost two weeks. Alice smiled.

"Here comes the queen," she joked.

I looked up to see Rosalie and Emmett walking hand in hand. He was looking at Rosalie endearingly. I quickly looked away, not wanting to intrude on their moment, though they wouldn't care.

Alice and Jasper sat across from me as more people started pouring in. Emmett and Rosalie sat next to us. Emmett's gold eyes showed he had hunted earlier this week. I sighed, why hadn't he taken Jasper and Alice?

I heard Jessica Stanley walk in._ Bella isn't that great. Why does everyone like her so much? _Her thoughts were vicious. I ground my teeth together.

_Edward, calm down,_ Jasper yelled in his head. I took a deep breath, regaining my control. I was confused at my own actions. Then Isabella — Bella — walked in. I sighed and tried to hear what she was thinking. My mind came up as a blank. I let my forehead crease with confusion.

_Edward, what's the matter with you?_ Emmett was watching me with apparent puzzlement.

I shook my head; it was useless of Emmett to worry. I continued to watch the girl surreptitiously, repeatedly trying to penetrate her thoughts.

_You idiot! Edward, stop staring before someone sees you!_ Rosalie snapped.

I turned back to the table. Alice's eyes were concerned, and I could tell that Jasper was engrossed in my emotions.

I looked up and no one at the table said a word. I could tell someone was watching us. That held no interest for me considering people watched us all the time.

Alice got up and grabbed her tray. She danced to the garbage can and tossed the untouched food in. She slowly exited out the back door. The whole time she was thinking about the laws of physics. There was something she didn't want me to know.

"Who are _they_?" Bella's soft voice was unsure_._

_Of course she wants to know who they are,_ Jessica thought harshly.

My onyx eyes flicked to Jessica for a moment then shifted my gaze to Bella. I noticed she was watching me, so I looked back to my tray.

Jessica giggled at my disinterest. She was mad that everyone else liked Bella. God forbid _Edward Cullen _liked her too. Though she was wrong, Bella Swan was strange. I wasn't able to read her mind like I was everyone else.

"That's Edward and Emmett Cullen, and Rosalie and Jasper Hale. The one who just left was Alice Cullen; they all live together with Dr. Cullen and his wife.

"What is she thinking?" Emmett asked.

I sighed and reluctantly replied, "I don't know, I can't read her mind."

_She's looking again,_ Jasper warned silently.

"They are... Very nice looking," she acted like any other human. In some ways I was glad I couldn't read her thoughts.

"Yes!" Jessica smiled brightly. "They're all _together_ though — Emmett and Rosalie, and Jasper and Alice, I mean. And they _live_ together," she exaggerated her shock.

I rolled my eyes in amusement.

"Which ones are the Cullens? They don't look related..." she trailed off.

"Oh, they're not. Dr. Cullen is really young, in his twenties or early thirties. They're all adopted. The Hales _are_brother and sister, twins — the blondes — and they're foster children."

"They look a little old for foster children," Bella observed.

"They are now, Jasper and Rosalie are both eighteen, but they've been with Mrs. Cullen since they were eight. She's their aunt or something like that."

"That's really nice — for them to take care of all those kids like that, when they're so young and everything."

"I guess so," Jessica said._ They may be beautiful, but they're all brats._ I stifled my laughter and listened while she continued. "I think that Mrs. Cullen can't have kids, though." I wanted to laugh at how right she was.

I looked at the wall with no particular interest. The white paint was faded to a sickly brown color. I sighed and waited for Bella to reply to Jessica's interesting comment.

"Have they always lived in Forks?" she asked, dismissing Jessica's rudeness.

"No," she spoke haughtily, glad to know something Bella didn't. "They just moved down two years ago from Alaska."

I let my eyes momentarily meet Bella's, hoping to be able to read her mind. Nothing. I kept my eyes on her.

"Which is the boy with the reddish brown hair?" I blinked, expecting that, considering I was staring at her.

"That's Edward. He's gorgeous, of course, but don't waste your time. He doesn't date. Apparently none of the girls here are good enough for him," she said with a grudging tone. _There's no way he'll like her more than he liked me... Which means he won't like her._

I smiled in amusement at Jessica's tone. Turning back to my family I noticed they were watching me with baffled expressions. I took a deep breath and looked at the wall.

I stood up when they all decided they were ready to go. I sauntered to the door after throwing away my food. The others followed. I knew more than on person was watching us. Even the burly Emmett looked graceful next to a human. No wonder everyone stared.

I went to sixth-hour biology after nodding my goodbyes to my siblings. I sat in my seat. I was the only person who didn't have a lab partner. It was to my and everyone else's preference. Humans were naturally wary around my family and me.

Angela Weber entered the classroom with Bella Swan. I realized that Bella would have to sit with me. I sighed.

A breeze blew her scent to me, and I immediately stiffened. The strong scent of her blood filled my lungs. I was surprised at the appeal of her scent and held my breath. My eyes brimmed, deeply set with hatred.

She came to sit in her seat next to me and tripped. I scooted to the far edge of my seat, barely still on it. My eyes stayed wide but my gaze was averted to the front of the room.

She used her hair to make an inconspicuous — but useless — shield between us. Her scent swirled around with every movement. It felt as though someone was shoving a burning torch down my throat. I couldn't take a breath without fear of losing my self-control. I didn't want to take a human's life, not again.

My thoughts strayed to the idea of my teeth meeting her neck. I could easily kill all the humans in the room within a minute. An image of me with scarlet eyes flashed through my mind. The sight of Carlisle's unwaveringly proud eyes was next. It made me sick to know he wouldn't look down on me, no matter how many innocent people I killed. He would always love me — the beast.

My anger flared again when I accidentally took a breath. I knew it was unfair of me to hate her, but I did. I hated her for coming to Forks, for smelling the way she did, and mostly I hated her for what she was making me think about.

My jaw was tight and teeth were clenched. My back stayed ridged with unease; I was unwilling to try and relax. I scribbled notes down in a failed attempt to distract myself. Whenever she peeked through the screen of hair I glared back furiously.

The moment the bell rang I was out of my seat. _Saved by the bell. _Under any other circumstances I would have laughed, but at this moment I rushed to my car.

On my way out I heard Mike Newton think, _What's with Cullen?_

I slid into my car and started the music. I sucked down the fresh air that blew in from my open window. I let the burning in my throat die to a subtle smouldering before I made my resolve. I laid my head back on the seat.

Once I was sure that I had my temper under control I stood up. I walked to the main office building. The rain sloshed under my shoes.

"Hello, I need some help. I _need _to change my schedule," I felt bad about seducing the poor woman but I had to do it, so I flashed a dazzling smile.

"Oh, umm... Come here and I can help you," she smoothed her blouse. _He's much too young for me._ She thought slowly

I stepped to the desk and sighed, "I need to switch out of a class," my honey-coated voice was hopeful.

I heard someone walk in but dismissed them. I overlooked the fact that no thoughts entered my mind.

"Oh, well, which class?" she asked.

"I need to change out of sixth-hour biology," I murmured softly.

Her heart was speeding up, and I instantly felt bad for what I was doing. I couldn't take it back now, so I waited for a reply.

"I'm sorry, but that's impossible, Mr. Cullen."

Another person entered the room and placed a slip in a box on the counter. That was enough to send the other person's scent swirling around me. As soon as Bella's scent hit me I held my breath. Unjust spite filled my eyes and spilled over onto my face. My charade was done. Bella looked afraid.

"Never mind, then," I said curtly. "I can see that it's impossible. Thank you so much for your help," I turned on my heels and mad a hasty exit into the drizzle.

The others were waiting for me at the car. I refused to listen to their thoughts and got in the car immediately. I had mad my decision, I was going to Denali.

_No, please don't, Edward! _Alice pleaded in her head after seeing a vision of me leaving.

I shook my head telling her that her hopes were futile. Jasper could sense Alice's distress and looked at me. His eyes were infuriated. _What are you going to do?_

I drove to the house and let them get out. Alice stayed in the car after assuring Jasper he could go.

"I'll be in in a moment, Jazz," she promised.

She looked at me; her eyes were a mixture of confusion and sadness. She waited for me to speak, tell her what was wrong.

"I have to go tell Carlisle," I told her, I owed my father that much.

"Of course, Edward, but can't we work this out?" her coal-black eyes were pleading.

"I'm sorry, Alice," I said as she climbed out, already knowing my answer.

"Goodbye, Edward," she choked out, obviously hurt.

I sped away from the house. I drove to the Forks hospital. This would hurt Carlisle as much as it did Alice. I parked next to Carlisle's car. I took a deep breath before entering the hospital.

I stalked down the hall, nodding to the nurses as I walked by. I paused hesitantly before knocking on the door.

_Edward, what a surprise, come in,_ by the tone of his thoughts I could tell he wasn't expecting me.

I walked in and sat down in his tidy office. The door stayed slightly ajar.

"Hi, Carlisle," I said.

_What is it, Edward?_ He asked me.

"I'm going to Denali," my voice was quiet and quick.

_Why, what's going on? _He asked after a pause.

"There's a human... I'm not sure I can control myself," I muttered, ashamed.

I looked into his eyes, searching for some trace of disgust, there was none. I only saw understanding. _You should go then._

I nodded, "Thank you, Carlisle."

_I'll tell Esme if Alice hasn't already. And, goodbye, Edward._ His eyes were sad, but not hurt or condemning.

I walked out the open door and back to my car. I sat still, waiting for some sort of revelation. When nothing happened I revved the engine and drove out of the lot.


End file.
